Switched Places
by Puddleduckling
Summary: The Fellowship (Boromir, Gandalf, and Frodo do not appear) go to Earth- with Jack Sparrow. Lord of the Rings and Pirates of the Caribbean cross-over. First time I wrote one, but please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings!!!  
  
A/N: Pirates of the Caribbean and Lord of the Rings cross-over. There may be some OCs, but I'm not intentionally trying to add them. Gandalf, Frodo, and Boromir will not appear, Boromir died, and the two others went to Valinor.  
  
This is my first cross-over I've written, so if it's bad, please give me advice! Thanks!  
  
**Switched Places**  
  
Prologue  
  
Beregond peered outside of Minas Tirith, aroused by the sound of horses. Even if they were far down from where he was, he could still hear their neighing. What looked to be hobbits could be seen on ponies and horses(Wait, horses?) galloping toward the White City swiftly. Beregond smiled, noticing that one of them was Pippin. _I do not know why the hobbits have come, but they certainly will be welcome here._ He thought. Suddenly, he realized that the others on the horses weren't really hobbits, but a dwarf which might have been Gimli, and an elf, probably Legolas. By now, he knew that all of the Fellowship was there, except for Boromir, Frodo, and Gandalf. Excited, he hurried to find King Elessar.  
  
Chapter 1. Fellowship Reunion and a Quaint Meeting  
  
Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn and Faramir, and the others of the Fellowship (not Arwen or Eowyn or Faramir, I know. And Boromir, Gandalf, and Frodo aren't here) gathered in the great hall. Everywhere, a Fellowship member could be seen embracing another, or chattering excitedly. Aragorn had invited them all, and that was why they were all there in Minas Tirith.  
  
How did you come here, all of you together? Aragorn asked as Legolas's mouth curved into a smile.  
  
We met in Rivendell, every one of us. Then, we set out. Legolas replied. I apologize that we did not inform you, but we did not feel need for it, and it would have delayed us.  
Aragorn nodded, then went around to talk with the few others who he still had not talked to. Suddenly, the doors of the hall burst open, a few of the guards stepping back as an unknown figure in an alarming costume entered.

Å

Alarmed, the three hobbits jumped back. Aragorn, smiling, walked up to the stranger and patting him on the back, led him towards the others.  
  
Who is he, Aragorn? Pippin muttered into Aragorn's ear as Gimli's hand slowly moved toward his axe set on the wall next to him. A pirate, from a different world I believe. Aragorn calmly replied. His name is Jack Sparrow. He said loudly. The stranger made some queer motions with his hand, swaggering.  
  
_Captain, _**Captain**Jack Sparrow. The figure corrected. Arwen grimaced at his garment. He was dressed in a blue jacket, and had beads handing from his hat. _What an unmanly costume!_ She muttered under her breath.  
  
Why is he here, Aragorn? You told nothing of your meeting with him to us. Sam asked, as Jack Sparrow (still swaying and what looked to some like dancing) moved toward Faramir. According to Faramir, he looked right at home, even with all the shocked gasps that could be heard from those who peeked into the throne.  
  
He is going to show us where the other world is. Legolas grinned mischieviously. He had obviously asked about it already.  
  
But... He's a pirate! Merry cried, suspicious. An icy feeling shot down his back as Jack Sparrow turned to face him. There was really nothing to fear about this pirate, but Merry had not realized.  
  
You forgot something, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.

All of the hobbits had been wanting a good night's rest and a big farewell party (Just incase they never returned) before they set out for the journey, but Jack Sparrow insisted that they left immediately. Finally, downcast, the hobbits found themselves trudging behind the others toward the ship, in which Sparrow had come in. It looked very much beat up, and almost ready to sink. Merry bit his lip as he heard the name- The Black Pearl.   
  
Soon, they all set out, except for Eowyn and Faramir. The two were disappointed, but they knew they had other businesses to take care of, especially when the King was gone. Aragorn had charged Faramir to take care of everything while he was gone, or forever unless Aragorn did not return.  
  
Ah, Lady Eowyn, I am so-   
Eowyn wacked Sparrow in the face, glaring.  
You care nothing about what goes on in this world, and you have laid a burden on Faramir and me. How are we to tell the people here that all of you just traveled to a different world, without at least a few of them doubting what we say? She growled. Arwen winked at Eowyn. She had developed a disliking in him, with his flirty personality and alarming garments.  
By now, it was already evening, and the sun sunk back under the mountains as the eight set out for the other world. As soon as it was night, Sparrow started humming pirate songs, and telling tales of pirates to the other seven onboard. Legolas (Elves are good story tellers, you should know that if you're a LotR/LotR history fan) started fuming at the songs he sang and the stories he told. Sam cooked the dinner with Arwen in the cabins, where his voice couldn't be heard. As soon as the meal was over, it was story time(according to Jack Sparrow).  
  
Let me tell you the tale of the Black Pearl and how it came into my hands, He announced, setting fire to a pile of wood in a corner, even though it was dangerous to light a fire on a ship. So through this, the Fellowship heard about Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner, and the other world.  
  
The next day, all were wakened by the sound of Jack Sparrow humming one of his favorite songs again. As soon as they woke, everybody ran to the deck. Jack Sparrow wasn't there.  
  
Now what has become of _him_? Arwen wondered aloud. Suddenly, they heard Pippin gasp as Jack Sparrow entered the ship.  
  
We seem to be in Earth already. He grinned.   
  
Arwen's mouth fell open. She had not thought that people in didn't wear the same clothes that they did. For her, everything was alright, some wore dresses like her. But what about the others? They wore what would look to the (Which was what Sam called them) pirate clothing! _Wait, they don't look like pirate clothes, they look more like... Middle Earth clothes!_ Arwen thought. By now, the others were already filing out of the ship, Jack Sparrow always turning and smiling to the people around. There were only a few in the streets because it was still dawn.  
  
Arwen immediately mentioned the clothing problem to Aragorn, who just shrugged.  
  
We _are_ people of Middle Earth, it's okay if we wear what we wear. Aragorn replied, as Jack Sparrow led them toward another ship.  
  
Arr, mates, these be captives from a different land! He laughed as the pirates on the ship looked out. The others behind Jack Sparrow looked at eachother. Two decent looking people were also the ship. Arwen wondered if they were also captives. _Well, not ALSO, with us all here, they won't have a chance against beating us in a fight!_ She decided.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yeah yeah, I know this story is kinda disordered right now and all, but please review! I'm going to try to improve as I go along!


End file.
